My New (cough)Love Triangle(cough)I Mean Start
by franzine-chan
Summary: Lucy was replaced,betrayed and attacked by her nakama.With the help of Juvia,she lives.But what awaits her in their journey?Gomen,gomen,gomen!Sorry,sorry,sorry but you have to find that on your own.Thanks for reading,reviewing,adding to favorite or/and fallowing!StiLuRo story finally out!


Lucy's Pov

I woke up early in the morning I got my clothes and went to the bathroom.I stripped myself and went to the tub.I felt the warm water touch my skin.I got the strawberry scent shampoo and scrub it to my head.I grabbed my rose scent soap and scrubbed it in my I'm done I put on a white tank top and white with black polka dots skirt with 2-inch heels.I sighed and summoned Plue

"Do you think they will-...-Who am I kidding they will ignore me again."

"I think you should not lose fate Lucy."

"I know Loke since it's been a year I don't have any fate anymore"I said as Plue went back to the spirit world

"Want me to guard you princess?"

"No thanks"

I reached my destination.I went inside the guild not even bothering to say 'hi'

"Mira,where's Levy,Wendy and Carla?"

"Well,Team Shadow Gear is on a mission and Happy,Carla and Wendy are on a mission"She replied

"ok"

"Anything you want Lucy?"

"How about strawberry milkshake?"

"Coming right up"

It has been a year since people at the guild started ignoring me at my birthday suddenly Team Natsu came to me.

"Lucy-"I cut Natsu when he was about to say something I cut him off with a:"Natsu,Gray and Erza I am so sorry to cut you off.I know it's rude but can you wait until my drink comes?"Natsu nodded.I replied with a 'thank you~'.Mira comes back with my drink.I sipped my drink.I nodded meaning them to continue.

"Lucy,your weak you always rely on your spirits and we always have to save your butt your just a replacement for Lisanna."Natsu said

"Your always complaining how weak you are and complain about your rent"Gray said

"We're kicking you out of the team for Lisanna"Erza manage to said

* * *

No one's Pov

"Sure,n-no prob"Lucy replied as she went to the Master's office but before she enters she knocked first Lucy heard a quiet 'come in'.She came sat down `cuz master told her so

"What is it that you need child?"Macarov said

"I want to quit this guild"Lucy said

"Can you give me a reason?"He then,asked again

Lucy shook her head,Macarov sighed,"Any last words as a Fairy Tail member?"

Lucy nodded."Master you were like the father I ever had,Fairy Tail **was **my family,they ignored me at my birthday and this year,they ruined it too.I feel like I'm a replacement for Lisanna.A doll that you can throw away.I'm not fit to the Fairies anymore"She said as she broke down in was crying too.

"Very well,then hand me your hand"Lucy gave him her hand without a minute her mark was gone.

Lucy went out to the master's office and went to Mira I gave her the was about to leave the guild when she was attacked:

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"Roar of the:iron dragon!"

"Ice make:cannon!"

"Metal punch!"

"Requip!Sword:Golden Sakura!"

and the attacks went on when Lucy was in last 2 attacks to death she heard :

"Water slicer!"

"Regulus Punch!"after she heard closed her eyes, ready to die and meet her parents and she couldn't help but think that Loke was on their side.

Then the attack never came so she opened her eyes only to see Loke and Juvia was on her the master came out:

"Shut it!What are you doing?!",then they finally got to their senses

"What are we doing?"they asked to no one in particular

Lucy went stood went back to the Spirit World.

"Beating me up thank god Juvia helped me"Lucy coldly said

"Who did this to you and where's your mark?"The guild members said

"I quit the guild after **Team Natsu replaced,**with **_Lisanna_**_"Lucy_ said as she emphasized the word Team Natsu loud,replaced with a medium loud and Lisanna with the not so loud

Everyone glared at Team Natsu

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Thanks for my birthday,you ruined it again,I'm leaving and never come back,wanna come Juvia?"I asked Juvia nodded

"Master?"Juvia asked master nodded and removed her mark too

"Come on Juvia I know were are going!But first we are training in the...(whispered where they are training)..Then join 'the' guild!"I shouted enough for everyone in the guild to hear except for the part of the and when I stressed the words 'the'

"Juvia thinks you already have a plan"I smiled at her

"Y-YYYyup!"I answered

"Let's go pack and meet at the-"Juvia was cut off by me shouting while raising hand:

"Forest!At 30 minutes"

We went to our own home.

"Gate of the Lion,I open thee:Leo"

"You called Princess"Loke said

"Hime,"Virgo said comin' out of no where

"Good Virgo just in time could you pack my things and Loke please give this to the landlady and tell her that I won't stay here anymore" I tell to them,without a minute they were done. 'wow' Is all I can think of

* * *

At the entrance of the forest:

Juvia's Pov

Juvia was late Juvia doesn't even know if love rival is in the forest!At last,Juvia found love rival.

"Love rival!Juvia is here"Juvia said

"Hey,may you try speaking like me?And please stop calling me love rival"she said

"Ui!I...will,what about Lucy?"I nodded;at first it was hard doing it but I started getting a hang of it,we started walking,walking and walking until we reached a beautiful waterfall and a lake with a lots of flowers particular and unseen.

"Ready to swim?Cuz' we will"she said I nodded

We swam in the pass through the are now inside a cave behind the saw a portal we entered it and we were dragged on a different world.

"Welcome back Princess"The dragons said

"Why thank you,I'm glad this is Juvia Lockser,Would you teach her 2 dragon slaying?I know she is easy to teach water element and she will pick that okay with you guys?"she asked them

"Of course Princess"

"Juvia?"They asked me

"I pick electric dragon slaying"

* * *

No one's Pov

After that they started training without stopping well except for sleeping and eating of course. They got stronger physically and and Lucy have become best friends,bonds close,no secrets. Juvia had move on with Gray and Lucy had move on with ,Lucy was in love with Natsu **before**.They have mastered the dragon slaying that they need to master. When they realize they have been training for 2 years,they freaked out and there is where we continue our story

_**To Be Continued:**_

**me:I don't own Fairy Tail bye!Thanks!Please review!Love you guys!See ya!  
**


End file.
